


the underdog won, that's how we knew it was a movie

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As vezes Cameron se perguntava se era tudo apenas uma brincadeira enorme.





	the underdog won, that's how we knew it was a movie

As vezes Cameron se perguntava se era tudo apenas uma brincadeira enorme. 

Não apenas a parte romântica que tinha começado pouco após eles se graduarem mas o troço todo, não fazia nenhum sentido Ferris Bueller, aquele rapaz que todo mundo gostava decidir passar a maior parte do seu tempo com ele.

Ferris adorava brincar joguinhos mentais com os outros então não o surpreenderia tanto assim, na verdade talvez um monte de coisa começasse a fazer sentido. Que tudo fosse uma piada elaborada e longa que acabaria com todos rindo dele por ele sequer ter cogitado a possibilidade que Ferris poderia realmente gostar de alguém como ele. E o riso de Ferris era o mais alto de todos em sua mente.

Cameron nunca diz essas coisas em voz alta, mas de alguma maneira Ferris parece sempre saber quando Ferris anda até ele, o beija e diz :

“Você pensa demais”


End file.
